


Kakashi’s little vampire

by DoomedDevil



Series: The adventures of a Reincarnated Bookworm [1]
Category: Naruto, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDevil
Summary: Kakashi gets a gift in the form of a vampire, and Orochimaru is here for amusement.
Series: The adventures of a Reincarnated Bookworm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909411
Kudos: 1





	Kakashi’s little vampire

Kakashi Hatake was not amused.  
He woke up to an infant on his doorstep.

Who the hell thought that was a good idea?!

Orochi-fucking-maru. Of course.

This is what the letter said:

_Dear Hatake Kakashi, Meet your daughter, Subject 666. She of course is the result of an experiment creating life forms from small DNA samples, so the “mother” is your old teammate Rin Nohara. She is the only success in my fireproofing experiment, so yeah, she’s completely fireproof. She’s also the only successful vampire, so yes, she can only drink blood, and no, she can’t turn others into vampires. She will grow slowly, and stop all together at age 18 (according to my calculations). When I realized that I couldn’t do anymore experiments on her, I thought to give her to you._

_Only here for shits and giggles,_

_Orochimaru_

What was that thing the Nara’s always said? Oh right, troublesome.   
Oh well, time to go to Yondaime-sama for advice.


End file.
